Family Matters
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Bruised, Battered and beaten Cece Drake finds herself in the hospital. Confused and hurt, Jason Dilaurentis is there as well after finding out his sister Alison is alive. There's more secrets that neither know, is Ali willing to share? Rated T just to be safe, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1-Cece

**Authors note:** _Ok, so this is another random story about Jason Dilaurentis and Cece Drake that came to me a while ago, actually around the same time I started writing Just Breathe. This is probably going to start off sort of seeming sad or melodramatic. But I hope to write a good ending for it, a happy and upbeat one if it'll fit into the picture. As always please review and let me know what you think, thanks!  
I do not own anything associated with Pretty Little Liars, it's my all time favorite show and all rights go to Sara Shepard who wrote the books, Marlene King who directs or writes for the show and everyone else whom the credit is due._

Cece Drake sad despondently in her hospital bed, almost wishing she hadn't been found or had already died. After all they would come after her when they were let out. She had been stuck in her basement for nearly the last year and a half, and was beaten within an inch of her life she was sure. The only thing keeping her going right now was two things in actuality. One- wondering how far Ali had make it, did she make it home to her parents and her brother Jason? And two-… she paused for a moment before finishing her thought.

Jason Dilaurentis.

The name echoed through her mind. Memories quickly flooded to the front of her mind, the only truly happy one's she'd ever had. The walks in the park, dinner together the flowers and sunshine, the picnics, laughter and love. She hoped he didn't think she'd run away or cheated on him.

She signed, looking at her bandaged hands sitting in her lap. Maybe he had moved on already, or thought she was dead after all it had been nearly two years. She supposed it was best. He deserved better, much better. Trying to forget why she was in the hospital in the first place as she hated hospitals, she focused all her thoughts on Jason.

When a nurse who was assigned to her peeked in to see if she was still alright saw the look on her face she thought it best to leave the poor girl alone with her thoughts for a short while longer. She had a dazed, love struck look in her eyes and the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Soon she had dozed off dreaming of Jason and the life she had always envisioned them having. All the possibilities and options she'd considered. As she slept and dreamed of what her life could have been like with Jason, the nurse came in a gave her the meds she was supposed to give her earlier. She had opted for later when she'd seen how happy the girl seemed in her thoughts, she knew the girl needed some happiness and heck, she deserved it. Carefully the nurse gave the girl a shot of the drug through the water bag so it wouldn't go in her system all at once and be so strong.

Cece finally slept peacefully for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2-Jason

**Authors note:**_ Alright, here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story and any improvements I could make._

_Again, I own nothing. All rights to those who rightfully own them. _

Jason walked right up to the front desk at the Rosewood Hospital and asked, "Where's my sister? I received a call telling me she was here. This better not be some sort of sick joke."

"Jason." Came a quiet, weak voice from behind him. He whirled around to find the source of the voice and found Ali, in a redcoat with a nasty cut on her forehead. "I went back to try and get her out. It worked, I got her out. She's here and for the first time in like two years she's safe." Ali said with a rueful smile. "I got cut trying to get her out by getting through the window on the first floor, I had to break it. It needs stitches which sucks, and since I couldn't do it I had to call the police."

"Who Ali?" he asked, his brows knitting together, "Who are you talking about?"

"Father and mother both cheated on each other at the same time. She's my half sister, but not yours. Fathers infidelity also resulted in a child, a girl."

"Stop dodging my question Ali. Who are you talking about? Who is it?" Ali took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes before asking one last question. "Are you sure you want to know? This might change how you think of her and I don't want that."

"Ali." Jason said irritated, "Are you going to tell me or not?" She pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes searching his for conformation that he could handle it. "Ok." She relented, "I'll tell you. It's—"she started but was interrupted by a crash from behind Jason. Both turned immediately to see a blonde girl who had obviously had some kind of medication, on the floor and trying to pull her self back to her feet. Her meds made her easily paranoid and scared, it didn't help that she hated hospitals.

"Calm down miss." A nurse said trying to help her, "Lets get you back to bed." The girl frantically shook her head and pulled a sharp object off the cart next to her and held it in front of her.

Jason quickly got down on his knees next to the poor girl who was in hysterics. "Are you alright?" He asked carefully. All of the sudden for a split second she seemed to freeze, then she dropped the object and launched herself at him. She locked one arm around his neck and the other gripped a fistful of his shirt. She also promptly buried her face in his neck. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around the girl clinging to him desperately. Softly, gently he began brushing his hand through her hair along the back of her head, a comforting motion he'd only ever used with Cece.

Realization dawned on him; he'd only ever do this for Cece. He'd reacted on instinct, seeing Cece in need of comfort he immediately jumped into action. Her breathing was returning to normal, but he knew it was only seemingly so. The nurses, doctors, and even Ali stared with mouths hanging open at how he reacted so quickly and gently he was able to help the girl. Not to mention he knew exactly what do to and was now softly singing to her. So low almost nobody could hear, as it was meant just for her.

It was sort of like a lullaby or a love song. The song itself was soft, sweet and he'd taken special care writing it just for her.


	3. Chapter 3-Cece's Secret

**Author's note: **_Chapter 3! Please review!_

_I own nothing! All rights to those who own them! _

Soon enough she had completely calmed down and had just whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I-"She was cut off by the soft kiss he placed on her lips. "I know you hate hospitals Ce. If stay with you will you at least try to stay so you can get better?" "Ok." She said nodding weakly, her voice quieter than a whisper. "Good." He stated with a smile.

Scooping her up into his arms he carried her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. A nurse came in right behind him and went to hook her back up to the machine. "No." She protested, pulling her arms away towards herself. "Ce." Jason said sternly, "Let the nurse hook you back up to the machine, it'll help you get better." Reaching out he cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along the side of her face he pleaded, "Please Ce. It'll be fine, I'll stay right here with you."

It seemed to get through to her and she nodded, allowing the nurse to take her arm. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she felt the sedative start to kick in. She fought to stay away because Jason was with her and it wasn't a dream or trick played on her by her mind. All she really wanted to do was to see and talk to him as much as possible. She started to panic slightly as she started to lose the battle to stay awake. "Calm down Ce. I'll be here when you wake up." Came his voice, her lids barely open now, she couldn't discern where it came from. But she couldn't hold it off and she obeyed, finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

** . . . . . .**

She awoke to hear Ali asking someone, "Why haven't they released her yet?" "It's not" my place to say Ali." He replied. Cece opened her eyes carefully and looked at Jason, "You have every right to tell her. Jason you've taken care of me without caring how much work I take. However in the way and bothersome I am."

By the time she finished speaking Jason had moved to sit carefully next to her, as close as he could without the possibility of hurting her. In return she gave him a look that said, 'I'm not some fragile, china doll. And I don't appreciate being treated like one.' It also said, 'Get over here now. I just want to lay here next to you.'

Smiling at her sheepishly, he moved to lay next to her with his arm around her and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. "Ok. You may proceed now." Cece said when they were settled. "Cece has a heart condition. We also found out she had the start of a cancerous tumor a year and a half ago that she hadn't even started treatment for before she disappeared." Through all Jason said Ali stayed silent, her eyes slowly growing wider in shock. She quickly snapped her mouth shut when she realized she was gaping. The girl she had always considered an older sister and a sort of mentor really was the strongest and bravest girl she'd ever known.

Cece tensed feeling two new sets of eyes on her. Without looking she already knew who they belonged to. Jason's mother and her father.

_**Note:**__ Alright, next chapter will be confrontation with Mr. and Mrs. Dilaurentis. This aught to be interesting. I'll try and work on it and post next week but I can't really promise anything, I'm not too sure how to write it all out. Any suggestions as to where this story should go? Or any other thoughts? I'd love to hear, or rather read, what you all think!_


End file.
